Lovers?
by funtomhivecompany
Summary: Eren has a secret love for his captain.


As Levi was drifting off into a deep sleep, tired of stressing, reflecting over how bad his day was, he heard a knock on his door. He sluggishly got up and opened it, to see Eren. "Oh…Hey, Eren." Levi said with a sad, "forcefully" happy tone. "Aren't you happy to see me?!" Eren asked as he made his way into Levi's house.

"Eren, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come to visit, that's all….." Eren said. The actions and emotion of Eren was a bit….unusual. Levi had never seen him like this before, all giddy, almost as if he was awaiting something.

"So….Since, you-" Eren cut into Levi's sentence, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, shh. No talking." Eren whispered. Levi was starting to feel strange, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Hey, Levi?"  
"Yeah…?"

"Can I be honest with you?"  
"I guess. Barging into my house like that came off like you had something important to tell me." Levi was getting frustrated, ready to kick Eren out of his house.  
"I'm….I'm beginning to fall for you. I've never felt this….close to someone in my entire life..."  
Levi stared deeply into Eren's eyes before saying "It will never happen. Get out of my house, now."

"Levi, please." Eren pinned down Levi as he punched him in the shoulder, only to get grabbed by him. "LET ME GO, GOD DAMN YOU."

"NO. I WANT YOU."

Eren began to lick Levi's neck. "I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY, NOW PLEASE, GET OFF!"  
"No, Levi. I've been waiting for this since the day I joined the Scouting Legion….The way you command things, it just empowers me. I...I love you." He gently kissed Levi on the lips. "R-r-really? I….I really needed that today…." Eren filled with glee.

"So….how do you feel?" Eren asked, scared, but proud at the same time. Levi sighed. "Since we're talking about feelings, I've always found the way you have a grudge, the way you don't really want to talk about your feelings…I've always respected that." Levi began to fall under Eren's spell.

"Oh, captain….."

"Yes?" Levi got on top of Eren, pressing his gentle lips against his. "Take me." Eren said with a slight moan and quiver. Levi giggled and stuck his tongue in Eren's mouth. They both smiled and giggled in delight, before Levi reached down and undid his pants. Eren saw how firm, tight Levi's cock was and felt lightheaded. He kissed Levi before taking his pants off completely.

"Be gentle, Captain. This is my first time." He whimpered, getting under the warm, cozy covers of Levi's bed. He tore off his comforter and saw that Eren's bottom half was exposed, revealing his smooth, shaven member. "You're so horny and ready…Gosh, you're so dirty." He giggled before he got a firm grasp on Eren's penis. Not too tight, but not loose either. Eren let out a cute moan as Levi smiled and kissed him, licking his neck down to his elegant shaft. He touched Eren's slender tip, rubbing his hole. "guhhh…." Eren moaned.

"I'll be gentle as possible."

"Thanks, L-L-E-E-Levi!" Eren shouted in between moans. Precum was leaking out of his gentle penis, as Levi moistened his lips and fit them snug on Eren's penis. "Oh-h-h-h, lick the t-ttt-tt-t-tip, please?" Eren felt his warm saliva coat his now incredibly hard, long penis. Levi stuck his tongue on his tip, making sure every crevice was licked. He sat Eren down on the bed, spreading his legs, licking his entire penis. "I-I feel like C-c-c-CUMMING! LEVI, KEEP SUCKING!"

Eren's body was slightly convulsing, his panting getting heavier, and his body temperature warming rapidly. He shot a thick, warm load into Levi's mouth, as Levi sucked the remaining sperm off of his lip and swallowed every last bit of it.

"Eren?"  
Eren was in a daze, speaking with a raspy voice. "Y-yeah, Levi?"  
"I love you. I love you so, so much…." Levi croaked, stroking Eren's hair. Levi got into bed. Covering Eren with his wet sheet, Eren elongated his arms. "Cuddle?" Levi stared at him and smiled. "Yes, love….Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Eren crossed his heart, promising not to tell anyone of the relationship the Captain and him had.

"Sweet dreams." Levi whispered, resting his chin on Eren's head.


End file.
